Air streams can carry contaminant material such as dust and other particulates. For example, air flow streams being provided to engines for construction equipment, motorized vehicles, power generation equipment, combustion furnaces, and the like can carry particulate contaminant therein that can damage and/or negatively impact the performance of such equipment. In many instances, it is necessary and/or desired to filter some or all of the incoming contaminant material from the air stream. A large number of air filter arrangements have been developed for contaminant removal and are often particularly designed to cooperate within certain spaces within or adjacent to the equipment. However, there is a continuous need to improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the air filtration equipment.